With friends like these
by Belphy
Summary: The other clansmen are backing away, Saruhiko is angry, Aya is pissed and Misaki is in pain (and has a sudden appreciation of rabbits) In all honesty it's just another day. AU, and a one-shot just so you know.


**Yup another story, this one popped up thanks to HappytheExeed mentioning human tug of war along with an interesting idea that popped up in a conversation that we were having. As always cudos to her and go check out her stories there awesome.**

 **Yeah... if I owned the misaki would be happily married to saru.**

.

.

.

Douhan and Yukari were walking down the corridor of there main base. Yukari had a mission for the green trio, a group of teens that were three of the most deadly members of JUNGLE. In fact the only problem there King had with them was the crippling weakness that two of the members shared over the last member of the group.

The three clansmen were

Fushimi Saruhiko: the undisputed leader of the group, he was extremely intelligent, and very good at planing, often making plans that would easily defeat the greens enemies.

Oogai Aya: the only girl of the group, she is smart with a sharp tongue and sharper wit, is very good at long distance shots and has a way around guns.

Yata Misaki: the last member of the group, he was the brawn of the three. Not that bright and terrible at electronics and hacking, however he was able to keep both his team mates from killing each other or the other members of JUNGLE, he was also an incredible fighter.

Anyway walking into the room the trio had claimed for themselves, Douhan and Yukari were treated to the sight of Aya and Saruhiko playing tug of war... Using Misaki as the rope.

Yukari and Douhan turned to each other and nodded before slowly backing out of the room, they weren't going to get caught up in the drama that surrounded the three teens, the last guy to do that was still in a coma to this day.

.

Saruhiko's thoughts

.

Saruhiko glared at his second cousin Aya. How dare she lay hands on his Misaki, doesn't she get that Misaki belonged to him and no one else. Gripping Misaki's arm tighter he pulled at him drawing Misaki closer to his body, Misaki would be his and no one else's.

.

Aya's thoughts

.

Aya was Incensed as she pulled Misaki closer to her using the grip on his arm, couldn't her idiot of a second cousin see that Misaki preferred her over him. After all Misaki always had a smile for her and he tended to blush when he was around, all signs that he was hers. Not her cousins.

.

Misaki's thoughts

.

Misaki was in hell. Both his arms felt like they would tear off and it didn't look like the duo would back down any time soon. Thinking back Misaki wondered just what set off this argument, after all it wasn't like he spent time with one of them and not the other. So what could have caused it.

Misaki was startled out of his thoughts by Saruhiko speaking.

"Tch, let go Aya, can't you see that Misaki is mine, after all I met him first, and was the one he was friends with, your just a random person that started hanging with us." Saruhiko tugged harder at Misaki's body, eyes narrowing while Misaki just kept in the cry of pain that threatened to escape.

"Yours, yours, Misaki~kun is not yours, he is Aya's soon to be boyfriend, after all Misaki~kun always has a smile for Aya and he tends to blush around Aya, so that means that Misaki~kun belongs to Aya." Aya snarled at Saruhiko her grip was bruising around Misaki's wrist. And he was aware that he would have some suspicious bruises come morning.

Giving a soft cry of pain that was ignored by the two idiots, Misaki was getting desperate before coming to an idea, which he blurted out without thinking.

"Why don't you share me then"

.

Normal pov

.

Everything stopped, Aya and Saruhiko stared at Misaki with incredulous looks, the tugging temporally stopping, before the idea settled in and both considered it.

Looking at each other it was Aya who broke the silence, "well they do say that family should share."

Saruhiko nodded letting go of Misaki's arm, much to Misaki relief as they both let him go.

Smirking Saruhiko puffed up, "then we're in agreement then, we share Misaki but only between us, no one else."

Aya nodded smirking right along side Saruhiko "agreed, and if any others approach Misaki~kun then Aya will show them why Aya is a high ranking officer"

Both then turned to Misaki, who had a sudden understanding on why rabbits froze up in headlights.

Sauntering up to Misaki the two family members wrapped their arms around him and dragged him off to Misaki's bedroom, after all they had some snuggling to do.

It should be noted that the next morning misaki was unable to use his arms and all three got medical leave. As for the mission that Yukari and Douhan was going to give them... They decided to do it themselves, after all how hard could it be to kidnap Kushina Anna.

.

.

.


End file.
